combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caltrops
Caltrops are an Operative-exclusive item released on 01-26-11. They are cause enemies to lose HP and move slower upon touching them. Overview Caltrops are spike traps that slow down and create bleeding damage to enemies who step on them. The bleeding damage is similar to M23F Incendiary and G7A Gas damage. Players receive five Caltrop sets and deploy five Caltrops for every set used for a total of twenty-five Caltrops per respawn. A single set of Caltrops deal around twenty damage after the DOT is over. However, their damage stack just like incendiary gas and mines. Caltrops affect Infected in Quarantine Regen as well, dealing 1-2 damage per second while providing minimal knockback although they can slow the infected down thus giving humans ample time to escape into a saferoom. Caltrops are one of the least used Operative Items in the game, due to it being easily destroyed by explosives and enemies. Variants Events *If a player bought a 30 Days Caltrops upon its release (between 1/26 and 2/2 at 11am PST), they would receive a free 7 day Specialist 2 Slot License. *Caltrops were originally released in Combat Arms Europe as a event in which you had to design a item or specialist. Trivia *The word caltrop is derived from the Latin calcitrapa (foot-trap). *The user holds a set of five Caltrops bunched together in his/her hand, which is physically impossible in real life. *The user's left hand features an awkward position when deploying Caltrops. *A player bleeding having stepped on Caltrops will hear a wet splatting sound coming from them and the screen will blink a light red color. *Players with the black screen glitch when entering gasious or enflammed areas will not experience this when walking over caltrops. The screen will not have any visual alterations, though the wet splatting sound will still be present. *After their release, unlike other explosive items, a player's Caltrops used to remain even after they have become Infected. These Caltrops, instead of infecting humans, used to deal damage and slow them down just like enemy Caltrops. This has since been patched in the 2-16-2011 Content Update like the Infected Nade. *In real life, Caltrops don't look like the ones in-game, they more look like small spike balls with a steel center. *Caltrops used to push back infected in Quarantine mode. This has been fixed after the 2-16-2011 Content Update. *If an enemy destroys the Caltrops (without stepping on it), the item's explosive won't hurt them. *In Fireteam, Caltrops used to make the soldiers/Infected walk slower than their normal speed. This has been changed after the 2-16-2011 Content Update. *Caltrops was classified under Explosives after its release. After the 2-16-2011 Content Update, Caltrops can be used in a "No Explosives" game. Media Caltrops draw.gif|The draw animation of the Caltrops. Caltrops plant.gif|The planting animation of the Caltrops. Caltrops sprint.gif|The sprint animation of the Caltrops. Engine 2011-08-18 17-26-42-05.png|Caltrops "In-Hand" Engine 2011-08-18 17-27-18-94.png|Caltrops Planted on the Ground Category:Specialist Items Category:CASH Category:2011 Category:Weapons Category:GP Category:GP Weapons Category:Operative Items Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common